


A Little Magic

by Shinigami24



Series: Headcanon [13]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A sorceress's attempt to help the detectives send them into a world of twists and turns. They try to figure out what is happening while also helping their friends.
Relationships: Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Headcanon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169741
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The muses fed me a couple of ideas on Sailor Moon, they refused to leave, so I had to wrestle them into ideas that would actually work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends talk about Shinichi and Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next headcanon fic. Enjoy.

In a world where the BO was defeated and Shinichi Kudo and his fellow chibi brigade got their actual bodies back, they got to reclaim their own lives. Pandora had been found and destroyed, so Kaitou Kid retired for good. The FBI and other alphabet agencies agents returned to their respective countries. Shinichi and his allies tried to move on with their lives.

While Shinichi was able to catch up with his schoolwork, too much had happened. Kaito Kuroba was in the same dilemma, however he was determined to pretend nothing had changed. Their friends were exasperated with them. And this brings us to the present day...

* * *

**_Cafe Rice Flower;_ **

Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mouri, Masumi Sera, and Aoko Nakamori met up at a cafe. They ordered drinks and snacks. While waiting for their food to arrive, they stuck up a chat.

"What can we do about Shinichi and Kaito-kun?" Ran asked her friends. They all groaned. Sonoko face palmed into the table.

"They are so clueless!" Sonoko vented after she had raised her head.

"We detectives have mysteries on the brain, so don't blame us!" Masumi protested.

"Kaito's a magician, but I get what you're saying." Aoko nodded.

"He's been so distracted lately, that I doubt he has figured out his actual feelings yet." she added.

"We need to do something." Ran decided.

"Why don't we set them up on a date?" Sonoko suggested.

"I love that idea!" Aoko beamed. So they settled down to discuss plans.

* * *

Unknown to Aoko, Akako Koizumi had been keeping track of everything via her crystal ball. She saw Aoko meet with her friends and overheard their conservation.

"You and Kaito-kun need a helping hand. I aim to provide it." Akako chuckled. She got up and went over to her bookshelf. She searched carefully and found a spellbook. She flipped through the pages until she found it.

"Aha! The perfect spell for this." she declared. After gathering the needed ingredients, she cast a spell. Purple smoke rose up and swirled through the air...


	2. Smoke Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 will have to wait, because there is a three weeks timeskip between this one and the next. Just a Little Crush will be updated next.

Shinichi was talking with Sonoko and Ran when Kazuha arrived with Heiji and his new friends; Soshi Okita and Moroha Kurogane. After introductions were made, Heiji and Soshi left to get some food. The girls stuck up a conversation while Shinichi read.

A few minutes later, Akako's spell took effect and knocked them unconscious. When they woke up, they found themselves in colorful sailor fukus with miniskirts, bows in the back and accessories. They all had tiaras on with gemstones in the center.

Shinichi and Moroha wore knee boots, Shinichi's were red while Moroha wore blue. Shinichi's colors were white, red, and blue. Moroha wore sky blue and regular blue. Sonoko was dressed in blue and orange with low heeled slippers that was orange. Kazuha wore red and purple with red high heels. Ran was wearing green and pink. Her ankle boots were green and she wore pink rose earrings. She also had an antenna attached to her tiara. Kazuha carried a bow, Moroha had a blue harp. Shinichi wielded a scepter, while Sonoko wore a chain around her waist.

Shinichi's mouth dropped open in horror when he saw his current attire. He hid behind the couch. Kazuha and Ran were astonished. They traded looks.

"Do you know what is going on?" Sonoko asked.

"We are characters from Sailor Moon. I'm Sailor Jupiter." Ran confessed.

"I'm Sailor Mars." Kazuha added before she and Ran took turns explaining who was who.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

* * *

**_Akai homestead;_ **

Masumi was talking with her cousins Akemi and Shiho when Momiji Ooka arrived. All of sudden, purple smoke washed over them, knocking them unconscious. When they woke up, they discovered that they now had odd outfits on. White sailor fukus with tiaras, miniskirts, and hair accessories. Masumi wore a fuku with a navy blue skirt. She had on yellow ankle boots and a matching cape.

"And it comes with an awesome sword!" Masumi cheered.

"I think Aunt Mary will have a thing or two to say about that." Akemi frowned as she winced at her reflection in the nearest wall mirror. Her fuku came with an olive green miniskirt and knee boots. While the key staff was interesting, she dreaded the unwanted attention she was bound to receive.

"I just hope that the boys don't get any ideas." Shiho wasn't happy about her current outfit. While she didn't mind the purple colors and the knee boots. She didn't appreciate being put in a miniskirt. While the glaive was a bonus, her aunt would definitely confiscate it unless she proved that she knew how to use it safely.

Momiji raised her eyebrows at her reflection. She was used to worse, so her current sea green costume didn't bother her. But Iori wouldn't be happy in the least. Her butler could be overprotective sometimes. She examined her ballet slippers that matched her skirt. Her hand mirror was a unique accessory.

All of sudden, Heiji arrived with Kaito, Soshi, Eisuke Hondo, and Makoto Kyogaku. All five boys were bewildered over their current clothing. Kaito had on a black tuxedo with a masquerade mask and a top hat. He carried a cane.

Heiji, Soshi, Eisuke, and Makoto all wore grey uniforms with color trimmings. Heiji's was blue while Shoshi's was green. Eisuke wore red while Makoto's was grey. Makoto also was wearing a cape.

"What is going on?" Soshi wanted to know.

"Good question." Masumi replied.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor, Beika;_ **

Everyone plus Aoko got together at Kudo Manor. Heiji promptly burst out laughing when he saw Shinichi's outfit. He was now rolling on the floor laughing his heart out while Shinichi blushed furiously. Kaito loved his new costume. He couldn't wait to show it off the next time an anime convention came up!

"Why can't it be white?" Kaito pondered as he checked himself in the mirror. Ran and Kazuha were explaining to the rest of the group who was who.

"Oh my God! Kaito is Tuxedo Mask?!"' Aoko gasped.

"I don't think that he wants to give up that costume." Sonoko commented.

"You're right." Aoko groaned. This could be a problem.

* * *

**_the kitchen, Kudo Manor;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha hid themselves in the kitchen with some okonomiyaki. They talked over their food.

"Are you going to let Shinichi-kun live it down?" Kazuha was asking.

"Nope! It's only fair. Since he refuses to let me forget the Fairy Lips incident." Heiji replied.

"You boys are impossible." Kazuha sighed.

"Hey, let me have my fun." Heiji pleaded. Kazuha softened and nodded as they resumed eating. They smiled as they held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of who is who;  
> Sailor Moon: Shinichi Kudo  
> Sailor Mercury: Moroha Kurogane  
> Sailor Venus: Sonoko Suzuku  
> Sailor Mars: Kazuha Toyama  
> Sailor Jupiter: Ran Mouri  
> Sailor Uranus: Masumi Sera  
> Sailor Neptune: Momiji Ooka  
> Sailor Saturn: Shiho Miyano  
> Sailor Pluto: Akemi Miyano  
> Zoisite: Soshi Okita  
> Kunzite: Makoto Kyogaku  
> Jadeite: Heiji Hattori  
> Nephrite: Eisuke Hondo  
> Tuxedo Mask: Kaito Kuroba


	3. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, the epi will be posted next.

Three weeks later, Kaito, Shuichi, and Aoko tracked Akako down. Akako was wary of the trio, shying away.

"We know that you made a mistake, but we really need you to break the spell." Shuichi merely said.

"Alright." Akako responded as she cast the counter spell. Purple smoke swirled through the sky and knocked Kaito and Shuichi out. When they woke up, they were back to normal.

* * *

**_Akai homestead;_ **

_The Akai family plus Ai, Akemi, and the twins got together. They froze when tye saw each other. They were so shocked to see the changes. Mary raised her eyebrow before taking out a camera and taking pictures.  
_

_"How did you get hit by the spell?!" Masumi gasped._

_"That's what I want to know." Shuichi replied._

_"Mind explaining exactly what happened?" Tsutomu wanted to knoow. So Shuichi and Shinichi started explaining..._

* * *

_**Kudo Manor;** _

Shinichi and Kaito were in the den at Kudo Manor. They fidgeted nervously, before signing and throwing in the towel.

"I really like you." they said at the same time. They paused and looked at each other.

"I mean, more than a friend." Kaito elaborated.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Shinichi smiled. They edged closer until their lips met into a kiss. The kiss was brief, but it sent sparks shooting up their spine.

"Let's give dating a try?" Shinichi suggested.

"Sure!" Kaito beamed. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

A few days later, Shinichi introduced Kaito to Heiji and vice versa. Heiji and Kaito were wary of each other.

"Heiji, meet my boyfriend Kaito Kuroba. Kaito, meet one of my best friends, Heiji Hattori." Shinichi said as he performed the introductions. They sized each other up before shaking hands, while squeezing the other person's hand as much as possible. Both boys gritted their teeth, determined not to show their pain. Shinichi was confused.

"What is the matter?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing!" both boys quickly said. Shinichi didn't believe them, but he let matters go.

* * *

**_Tokyo German Village;_ **

The couples went mini golfing for their date. They visited a traditional german village theme park with traditional german buildings, carnival style rides, gardens, green spaces, and a mini golf course.

The carnival rides were; a Ferris Wheel, a carousel, roller coasters, tea cups, a pendulum ride, and a train. The mini course had 18 holes in all. The course ranged from simple to difficult. Some courses were flat with the plastic green grass, while others had small hills and obstacles.

The couples had fun trying to get the lowest score in points as much as possible. After they finished playing golf, they went on the rides and see the other attractions. They intended to have as much fun as possible.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends reflect on the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. History of Love will be updated later.

**_the den, Akai homestead;_ **

Shinichi and Masumi sat down to play a card game; War. After shuffling the cards, the cards were dealt. They took turns turning cards face up. The player with the highest card suit was the winner. They played until all cards were face up, then tallied up the final score.

"Yes, I win!" Masumi beamed. Shinichi groaned but ceded to his twin.

* * *

**_a zoo, Beika;_ **

Shinichi got together with his friends at the zoo. The zoo was a fun experience. They got to see all of the different animals. The guides led them through each zone and stated facts.

"Wow!" they smiled. Sonoko clung to Makoto when they walked through the reptile house. They laughed at the monkeys' antics. Some opted to shy away from the snakes. It was a fun outing.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to a theater. They watched a kabuki performance. They brought food and sat down to enjoy delicious food while watching the classical japanese dance drama play out. The actors all wore glamorous costumes with face paint. even Heiji had to admit that the drama was good. The teens left the theater discussing the performance.

* * *

**_the den, Wataru and Natalie's place;_ **

Hiro and Rei met with their friends at Wataru's house. They sat down to play poker. Hagi dealt the cards while Rei and Wataru set up the chips on the table. There were hard and soft fruit candies. There were chocolates, pocky, and kit kats. 

They gathered up their cards as the game got underway. They took turns selecting and discarding cards. The poker game was a bit tense but competitive. The game ended with Jinpei winning.

"I'll share the candy, Hagi." Jinpei promised. He then split the candy with him before eating a taffy.

* * *

**_the den, Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time at Kudo Manor. They relaxed on the sofa as they cuddled up. It was nice to have some time to themselves. 

Despite the spell and their enforced vacation, there was a silver lining. They had finally found the courage to confess. Now, their relationship was blooming. Life couldn't get any better for them.


End file.
